1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a cloud computing system, and a printing system control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content management system that uses the Internet communication method has been widespreadly used. In such a content management system, a user accesses a web page provided by a server computer from a client computer via the Internet. Furthermore, the user selects a content to be viewed on the web page. The content management system transmits the selected content to the server computer. The server computer executes control for displaying the received content on a screen of the client computer operated by the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-304271 discusses a method for printing a content read by a user via a screen of a client computer by using a printer. In the conventional method, the server computer converts the content viewed by the user into data that can be printed by a printer. In addition, the server computer transmits the converted data to the printer. The printer prints the received data.
Meanwhile, in recent years, various methods, such as a cloud computing system or Software as a Service (SaaS) have been utilized, in which a server computer executes various processing.
In the cloud computing system, a large number of computing resources are utilized to distributedly convert and process data. In the cloud computing system like this, a plurality of requests input from a plurality of different clients can be processed in parallel to one another.
Furthermore, in a recent growing demand for an open system, a system, which has been developed as a platform and executes or cooperatively operates service applications thereon, has been used.